Sie kommen
by Nyella
Summary: Die letzten Tage des Versuches, Moria wiederzubesiedeln, dargestellt aus der Sicht des Zwerges Ori, der das Buch von Mazarbul führte.


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien schnüff mir gehört nix, ich hab nix, ich kann nix, bin überhaupt vollkommen unfähig...

Inhalt: Die letzten Tage des Versuches, Moria wiederzubesiedeln, aus der Sicht des Zwerges Ori, der die letzten Stunden in das Mazarbul-Buch eingetragen hat.

Dank: Ich danke Cúthalion ganz herzlich, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht und meine Story durchgeschaut hat!

Anmerkung: Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, ich schreib nur One-Shot-Dramen... diese hier ist jedenfalls in so ungefähr drei Stunden entstanden, und nach endloser Überarbeitung hat sie den Weg hierher gefunden. Reviews wärennett (das ist ein Befehl!).

* * *

**Sie kommen**

Ori nahm das Buch zur Hand. Wenn es nun schon einmal geschrieben werden musste...

_Gestern, am zehnten November ist Balin, der Herr von Moria, im Schattenbachtal gefallen._

Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können... Balin!

_Er ging allein zum Spiegelsee, um hineinzuschauen, wurde von einem Ork erschossen, der hinter einem Stein versteckt lag. Wir erschlugen den Ork, aber viele andere kamen von Osten am Silberlauf entlang._

Es war schrecklich gewesen. Orks kamen von allen Seiten. Frár war durch einen Pfeil leicht verwundet worden, als sie Balins Leiche in Sicherheit brachten. Verflucht, warum hatte er je diese Idee mit der Wiederbesiedelung Morias in die Tat umsetzen müssen?

Sie waren hinter die schützenden Mauern Khazad-dûms gelangt.

_Wir haben das Tor versperrt; wir können sie lange aufhalten, wenn uns die Nahrungsmittel nicht ausgehen. Aber das werden sie, früher oder später. Wir werden alle Hunger leiden._

Ori legte die Feder weg. Dies alles war erst gestern passiert, doch der Zeitraum kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Warum konnten diese Orks nicht einfach in ihren Höhlen bleiben?

„Ori? Was hast du?" Der Zwerg schaute müde auf. Frár, sein bester Freund, sah besorgt auf ihn hinab. „So viel Leid. Wofür? Halten können wir Khazad-dûm doch sowieso nicht. Warum verlassen wir diesen widerlichen Ort nicht?"

„Wir sind es Balin schuldig" Das war die beste Antwort, die Frár finden konnte. Er wusste, gut war sie nicht.

„Balin ist tot!" Ori schrie fast. „Wir sind es ihm schuldig, ihn nicht zu vergessen – nicht zuzulassen, dass er vergessen wird! Und das können wir nur, wenn wir am Leben bleiben! Wenn wir hier bleiben, werden wir einer nach dem anderen sterben!"

Frár setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Er widersprach ihm nicht, denn es war eine Wahrheit, die jeder Zwerg hier in dieser verfluchten Zwergenstadt kannte.

Irgendwie brachte Ori den Tag herum, und irgendwie war es ihm sogar möglich, nach längerem Herumwälzen einzuschlafen. Doch im Schlaf suchten ihn die Bilder der vergangenen Tage heim.

Es stimmte nicht, was er in das Mazarbul-Buch geschrieben hatte. Balin war nicht allein am Spiegelsee gewesen. Er selbst hatte draußen vor dem Tor gestanden, hatte sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen lassen und für eine Weile alle Sorgen zu vergessen versucht. Balin war zum See gegangen; aber Ori hatte es nur wie durch einen Schleier aus Behaglichkeit und Trägheit bemerkt. Die Sonne hatte ihn schläfrig gemacht, und so bemerkte er nicht einmal den Ork, der hinter den großen Findling schlich, den Bogen spannte und auf Balin zielte.

Nichts hatte er bemerkt.

Bis Balin auf einmal zusammengesackt war. Ori hatte zuerst überrascht geblinzelt, dann hatte ihn der Schrecken der Situation erfasst. „Balin!" Er war zu ihm gerannt. „Oh bei Aule,_ BALIN_!" Der Herr von Khazad-dûm hatte nicht mehr gelebt.

Schweißgebadet fuhr Ori hoch. Es führte einfach kein Weg daran vorbei: Wenn er besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre Balin jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben.

Der Zwerg lag lange still, aber er wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Schlaf.

Und das war auch gut so.

Erst dachte Ori, sein übermüdetes Gehirn spiele ihm einen Streich, als er die schwachen Geräusche vernahm, die sich anhörten wie Fußgetrappel, wobei die Füße mit dicken Lappen umwickelt waren, um möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen.

Doch das Geräusch hielt weiter an. Lauter und lauter wurde das Getrappel, und näher und näher kamen hunderte Orks.

Ori sprang auf. „FLIEHT!", schrie er. „ORKS IM ANMARSCH!"

Im Nu waren die Zwerge auf den Beinen. Aber leider bewirkte Oris Geschrei auch, dass die Orks jetzt wussten, dass sie entdeckt worden waren, und deshalb keinen Wert mehr auf Geräuschlosigkeit legen mussten. Sie liefen schneller.

„Verbarrikadiert das Tor!", befahl Frár. „Es wird nicht lange reichen!", widersprach Lóni. „Es muss lange genug reichen, um uns die Flucht zu ermöglichen!", rief Náli trotzig.

Mit Äxten, die niemand mehr brauchte, verstärkten sie das Holztor; aber schon bald war klar, dass diese Maßnahme höchstens ein paar Minuten für sie herausschlug.

Die Orks begannen, Löcher in das Holz zu hacken, während Frár, Lóni, Náli und Ori die übrigen Zwerge hinausscheuchten. Aber Holz ist nicht so unzerstörbar wie Mithril, und dann brachen sie erste Holzstücke heraus. Sie stachen mit ihren Äxten durch diese Löcher und erwischten sogar ein paar. Dann brachen die Orks durch. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg!", schrie Lóni, während er einem Ork den Schädel einschlug und gleich danach einen anderen verstümmelte. „Náli, verschwinde!" Ori tötete mehrere Orks mit einem Schlag seiner gewaltigen Axt, aber es kamen immer mehr.

Der erste Pfeil traf Lóni. Ori sah, wie er fiel.

Der zweite traf Náli in der Ferse, als er gerade versuchte, die Halle zu verlassen. Er taumelte und brach zusammen, wobei weitere Pfeile in sein Fleisch drangen.

Frár packte Ori am Handgelenk. „Wir können nichts mehr tun!", schrie er. „Lauf!" Ori flüchtete hinter Frár her über die Brücke. Sein Innerstes sträubte sich dagegen, dass seine gefallenen Freunde nicht einmal eine angemessene Bestattung erhielten. Aber er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen, um nicht die schmale Brücke hinunter ins Nichts zu fallen.

Sie hätten es fast geschafft. Ein Schritt, und die beiden Freunde wären in vorläufiger Sicherheit vor den Bogenschützen der Orks gewesen.

Ein Schritt; ein Augenblick hätte gereicht.

Aus dem Nichts kam ein Pfeil herangeschwirrt. Ori bezweifelte, dass der Ork überhaupt gezielt hatte. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in Oris Schulter.

„ORI!" Frár heulte auf. „Ist nicht schlimm! Wir müssen hier raus...", begann Ori, den Schmerz in seiner Schulter nicht beachtend. „Komm schon!" Er zog seinen Freud am Arm.

Doch dann hörte er ein leises Zischen und einen dumpfen Aufprall.

„FRÀR!" Frár sackte auf den Boden. Ein erstaunter, überraschter Ausdruck beherrschte sein bärtiges Gesicht. Er legte seine Hand auf die Wunde und führte sie sich vor die Augen. Blut klebte an seinen Fingern.

Ori kniete neben seinem Freund nieder. „Frár, komm schon, wir müssen hier raus! Diesen Kratzer kriegen wir schon wieder hin, ich versprech's dir! Komm, Frár!" Doch Frár sah seinen Freund nur mit leeren Augen an. „Geh schon, Ori. Geh." Sein Blick wurde dunkler. „Vergiss mich nicht!", hauchte er noch.

Ori verschob die Trauer um den Verlorenen auf später. Er packte den toten Freund und schleifte ihn durch das Tor, das hinter ihnen verrammelt wurde.

Andere Hände packten Frárs Körper und trugen ihn schier endlose Gänge entlang, durch mehrere Tore, bis sie endlich in der Mazarbul-Kammer angelangt waren.

Sie betteten Frár neben Balins Grab. Irgendjemand versorgte Oris Schulter.

„Hier sind wir vorläufig sicher", sagte eine Stimme. Ori nahm sie nicht wahr. Er kniete neben Frár, stumm, aber wie unermesslich seine Trauer sein musste, konnte man an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht brachen die Dämme, und Ori heulte auf. Seine Wehklage um Frár erschütterte selbst die Herzen der tapfersten und hartgesottensten Zwerge, die schon so viel gehört und gesehen hatten.

Die ganze restliche Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tag wachte Ori bei seinem Freund.

_°°°°°_

_Wir können nicht hinaus_.

Ein paar Tage später schrieb Ori wieder in das große Buch, in das die Geschichte der Zwerge seit der Ankunft in Khazad-dûm geschrieben war.

_Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen. Frár,_

Als er den Namen seines geliebten Freundes schrieb, zitterte Oris Hand.

_Lóni und Náli sind dort gefallen:_

Gefallen. Dieses Wort bestand nur aus acht Buchstaben, und es beschrieb einen Verlust, der nicht wieder gut zu machen war.

_Sie kämpften tapfer, während der Rest sich zurückzog zu Mazarbul. Wir hoffen immer noch auf Rettung, aber diese Hoffnung schwindet._

Und wie sie schwand! Vor fünf Tagen war eine kleine Gruppe aufgebrochen, um nachzusehen, ob der Weg nach Osten freilag. Vier waren wieder zurückgekehrt, Óin, der Anführer, war nicht unter ihnen.

_Óins Trupp ging vor fünf Tagen, aber nur vier kehrten heute zurück. Der See reicht bis zur Wand am Westtor. Der Wächter im Wasser hat Óin gepackt._

Óin fehlte ihnen allen. Er hatte die Gruppe mehr oder weniger geleitet, seit Balins Tod. Sie hatten nun schon zum zweiten Mal ihren Führer verloren. Und alles deutete darauf hin, dass die Orks sich Tor um Tor zu ihnen durcharbeiteten...

Ori sah von seinem Buch auf. Wozu machte er sich eigentlich noch die Mühe? Allen Anscheins nach würden sie sowieso nicht mehr von hier herauskommen. Balins Geschichte, ebenso wie die Frárs, Lónis oder auch seine eigene, war hier in Mazarbul zu Ende.

Er horchte auf. „Was war das?", fragte er laut. Sein Nachbar zuckte die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich brechen sie durch.", meinte er gleichmütig. Er schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben. „Ich meine nicht das Krachen!", sagte Ori. „Hör mal ganz genau hin..."

Dumpfe Schläge hallten aus den Untiefen Khazad-dûms zu ihnen hoch.

Ein lautes Krachen ließ sie alle zusammenfahren. Die Orks mussten jetzt direkt vor dem Tor sein! Hastig schlug Ori das Buch wieder auf.

_Wir können nicht hinaus. Das Ende kommt._

Das Tor zur Mazarbul-Kammer schlug krachend auf. Eine riesige Horde Orks sah sich einer Gruppe Zwerge gegenüber, die grimmig entschlossen darauf wartete, so viele dieser dreckigen Biester wie möglich mit in den Tod zu reißen.

Ori schrieb noch schneller. Seine Schrift verwischte stellenweise.

_Wir hören Trommeln. Trommeln in der Tiefe._

Die Zwerge wurden tiefer in den Raum hineingedrängt. Ori kauerte sich hinter Balins Grab zusammen. Er war es ihm schuldig, die Geschichte wenigstens bis zum Ende mitzuschreiben.

Ein Ork erwischte ihn mit seinem Skimitar an der Schulter. Er stutzte und besah sich das eben entdeckte Hindernis.

_Sie kommen_

...schrieb Ori mit letzter Kraft. Und er hielt das Buch selbst dann noch fest, als der Ork ihm den Schädel einschlug und Dunkelheit ihn umfing.


End file.
